A Change Of Heart
by 1327
Summary: Just having moved into a new school and all, Nami meets a very infamous teen named Monkey D. Luffy. Even with his cold and rebellious personality on the outside, she later finds out about the other side of his life and, possibly, nice nature. At first, trying to open him up wasn't such a good idea. But, how will it turn out? Complete.
1. How It Began

_The poor teen gasped as he was lifted off the ground. His hands quickly shot up to the hand that grope his throat, his legs moving rapidly beneath himself as he tried for dear life to be let go._

_"I-I'm thowy..!" He yelled, trying his best to regain his breath as his swollen cheek urged him to not move his jaw anymore. "I-It wath an acthident..! Really!"_

_"It wath all hith faulth..!"_

_Now pointing to the whimpering boy on the floor, he watched for the dangerous man to budge, waiting for a chance to run away and lock himself up in his own room, blaming all his actions towards his one and only best friend. The person's eyes widened in horror as tears quickly rolled down his cheeks._

_Looking down at the boy on the ground, his gaze quickly turned to the teen he held. The black-haired teen sneered, sending a full on death glare at the scared man as he slowly pulled back his fist before muttering._

_"Like I'll believe your bullshit, asshole." And with that, he quickly reeled in his arm, punching him right on the nose and sending him flying through the air, drops of blood splattering on his face and white cardigan._

_Drooping slightly as he panted, his eyes averted to the horror-struck teen on the floor. "You better not say anything..." Pausing as his eyes turned cold. "Or you'll end up like him!"_

_"NOW GO!" He shouted, pointing to the entrance of the school, watching as the boy scampered away, nearly tripping, as he muttered rapidly._

_"I-I'm sorry, Luffy-sama..." He said with a slight bow, before quickly running away._

_As soon as he was alone, said "Luffy" sighed, looking down at his bloody hands, before simply scratching his head. The school bell then rang, beginning the third period as he cursed silently, knowing how he had missed the second one._

_Quickly rushing through the entrance doors, he ran through the nearly empty hallways, most of the kids staring at the boy in horror or confusion at the fresh red blood messily caked over his body._

_Sighing, he smirked and crashed open the doors, staining the clean white wood as the students sitting in their appropriate seats stared at him in surprise._

_Stuffing a hand in his pocket, he raised a hand with a bored expression._

_"Yo."_


	2. First Impressions

Sticking his finger in his nostril uninterested, Luffy placed his feet on his desk, crossing the two limbs together as he leaned back, one arm folded behind his raven haired head. He proceeded to mute out the teacher's words as he floated around his clouded brain. Luffy popped his finger out of his nostril and looked at the green wad in disgust, rolling the substance into a ball before flicking it across the room, the small dry ball landing directly on the teacher's desk. He chuckled, the deep sound from his throat sounding slightly like a growl.

Luffy turned at the feeling of a tap to his shoulder, finding himself looking at his one and only long-nosed friend. "What is it, Usopp?" he asked raising an eyebrow, his other arm that had been recently cleaning out his nostril now behind his head. Usopp lifted his left hand and covered the right side of his mouth. The curly-haired teen whispered, "Who do you think the new student is gonna be? Boy or Girl?"

He frowned deeply in response, "What do you mean?"

Sighing at what Luffy had said, he looked at the man with narrowed eyes. "You weren't listening again, weren't you?" he asked, though it had not sounded like a question at all. He watched as Luffy looked up at the ceiling, humming while at it, before locking his gaze back to him with a simple answer.

"Nope."

Usopp groaned. "You're hopeless." he muttered as he turned back to the teacher who was currently welcoming a certain orange haired woman to the class. Luffy noticed his gaze as he too looked to where the rest of the class was looking at. His eyes slightly widened at the sight of the certain presence. He noticed this familiar action and quickly furrowed his eyebrows, his fists tightening behind his head as he released a quiet grunt.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked with a light smile, gesturing for her to step forward. As the orange haired woman did so, Luffy roughly turned his head to the side, causing the girl who was sitting to where he was looking at gasp in horror and hurriedly move to a desk far away from the glaring man.

Smiling, the newbie bowed, as a result of a few ogling eyes from the men, and stood up straight, saying, "Hello, my name is Nami. I'm pleased to be your classmate from now on and I hope to make some new friends." Nami grinned, looking at the pleased instructor as she waited for any orders.

"You can now take a seat." he said with a smile, the light reflecting from his glasses as his eyes closed. Nami returned the gesture with a grin as she turned her head and looked around the room for any empty desks. The only empty seat seemed to be at the rear end of the classroom at the right side corner. She began to walk forward, making her way to the certain spot as she noticed a few men droop in their seats, she guessed, depressed of her not being able to sit next to them.

Nami stifled a giggle, finally acknowledging that a certain raven haired boy was staring at her with cold eyes, the brim of the straw hat tilted slightly, causing a light shadow to cover his gaze. She narrowed her eyes at him as she took the seat next to the mysterious teen.

Taking the risk, Nami glanced at the boy again, only to notice that he had quickly averted his eyes to the teacher. She grit her teeth as she slumped back into her seat, crossing her legs and arms together as she huffed.

_"What's up with that guy..." _she thought, glancing back to the teen, but sweat dropped as he had seemed to have fallen asleep, the straw hat covering his eyes. Nami frowned, looking at the teacher once again, but failed to know that Luffy had tilted his straw hat slightly to the side, taking a glance at the woman, before slumping down again in complete true slumber.


	3. Intimidation and Anger

A/N: As you can see the title, this chapter isn't very pleasant. The LuNa is coming soon, it just needs to progress a bit. :P

* * *

The sound of lively chatter filled the hallway as the orange haired girl slipped through the crowd of high schoolers. Nami looked down at her bag, proceeding to walk, as she reached inside the pack, filing through the binders, folders, and other materials, checking to see if she had everything she needed. She put her hand back to her side and scanned through the bag one more time before looking up.

Nami let out a small shriek as she slammed onto another person, causing the poor girl to hit the ground, the items her bag consisted of scattering across the linoleum floor. She muttered a visible sorry and looked up at the certain person she had bumped into. Light brown eyes widened. Nami quickly recognized the currently sneering teen looming over her.

"Watch where you're going, squirt." The raven haired boy snarled, glaring at the girl through the shadow his straw hat formed. Nami grit her teeth, her thin eyebrows slowly dipping low at the insult.

"I'm sorry, but could you please repeat that?" she growled, rising from the floor as both continued to glare daggers at each other. Nami watched for his mouth to open, waiting for a response of any kind.

From the corner of her eye, she definitely knew a crowd had formed around them, a few boys yelling "fight! fight! fight!" over and over again, a group of girls whispering to themselves as they watched them, and just some bystanders watching, doing nothing. The red-head overheard a few comments from the crowd, and they weren't very nice comments to put it simply.

"Are you deaf?" he said, slowly leaning close to her face, causing Nami to take steps backwards and get trapped between the boy and the lockers. She cursed under her breath as she stared into the dark black orbs that looked at her with killing intent. "Wait...Or is it just that your mommy is too stupid to even teach you english."

Time seemed to stop for her as her eyes widened, the smirking teen proceeding to get clean inside her personal space. The crowd turned grey, a small light shining on her from above, she was alone. She noticed a light from above flash down on a boy whispering to another, staring at her.

"That girl has no chance, she's too weak to fight back."

Something snapped withing her, all the lights quickly turning back to their original state.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" Nami growled, glaring at the boy, who apparently looked as if he wet his pants, cowering away from the crowd. "Come back here! I'm not done with you!" she yelled, oblivious to the teen standing in front of her, who obviously looked pissed.

"It's not my fault my body looks delicate and sexy compared to this douche bag in front of me!" her lips opened to say more, but was stopped by a hand pinching both sides of her cheek, forcing her to face the teen once again.

"I'm not done with you either." he snarled. "Look, if you dare to insult me or even try to get near me ever again, I will surely kill you and burn every bit of your body until you disappear from this planet. Ya got it?" he said, snatching back his hand and pushing himself off the lockers, walking away without a word.

Silence filled the hallway as the crowd stared at the orange haired girl. "What are you all looking at?! Go away!" she suddenly yelled. The group of high schoolers quickly dismissed themselves, escaping the red head's wrath. Soon enough, she found herself the only one in the hallway.

Sniffing, Nami leaned down, picking up one of her notebooks. "That jerk..."

A single tear slid down her cheek, the drop of liquid falling to the floor. She slid down on her knees, taking her bag and neatly placing the book inside. Nami reached for her mechanical pencil from across the lockers, clutching her bag to her chest. She gasped as a slightly pale hand took her pencil. Her eyes wandered to the man, who mysteriously wore a fancy suit, his shining blonde hair covering his left eye, and a very strange curl to his eyebrow.

The teen smiled, offering her the item. Nami hesitantly took her pencil back. "Th-Thank you." she smiled, stuffing her pencil in her bag, slightly standing up, though noticed how the blonde held out his hand.

"My name is Sanji."

Nami happily accepted and let him pull her off the floor. As soon as she steadied herself, she felt Sanji's hand pull back a stray orange strand that hung loosely across her face. He then placed the palm of his hand on Nami's cheek, wiping away a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb.

"Is there something wrong, Mademoiselle."

She frowned, looking away from his gaze as she pushed his arm away. "It was nothing." she muttered.

Sanji's eyes hardened slightly, and he quickly caught her wrist before she could walk away. "Please tell me their names, Nami-san."

She was silent for what seemed like an eternity, before she finally responded, not turning her head. "It was the raven haired boy with the scar under his left eye." Nami whispered, pulling away as she felt Sanji's grip loosen. The sound of her shoes clicking and soon disappearing as she turned around a corner.

Sanji's mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock. He quickly grit his teeth, "That idiot..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry if this story hasn't been very interesting. :( I just thought of a random plot, and now I don't know what to do with it. XD Oh, and sorry too if the chapters are too short. I just like going with short chapters. Just hope the next one is long. :P


	4. A Glimpse Of His Other Side

A/N: Happy Early Memorial Day guys! :D I hope everyone would take some time and think of all the soldiers that died, fighting for us. Okay, here's the chapter. Sorry for the lateness and...shortness.

* * *

Nami kept her head slightly low, proceeding to walk her way home. Her gaze averted to her feet as the orange rays of the setting sun projected on her back. The streets were quiet, as usual, and Nami found it quite unsettling. Deep inside her stomach, she felt as if she was forgetting something. She chose to ignore the thought and began to walk a slight bit faster.

When she reached her house, she shuffled inside her pocket. Nami groaned in annoyance, finding that there was no key. She looked around and crouched down, swiftly taking a spare key underneath the orange welcome mat. With a click, she opened the door, noticing how the house was quiet, the lights all turned off.

Nami walked inside and placed her bag on the couch. Seeing a piece of paper on the coffee table, she took it and read.

_"Hey, Nami. Sorry, I might go home late. I have to work on a night shift today. There are left overs in the fridge, eat as much as you want. Oh, and don't bring any boys over without my permission, okay?" -Nojiko_

Nami scoffed. "Like I would." she chuckled. She threw the note in the trash and opened her bag, pushing back notebooks and binders back and forth until she finally noticed. She had left her math notebook at school. Nami's shoulders drooped and she sighed. She walked out of her house and locked the door.

When she reached the school, her only priority was to get her notebook back, so she made a quick sprint to her home room. Nami reached inside her desk and smiled, taking out her math notebook. She then walked out of the school, but froze when she heard footsteps from behind her. She quickly found a hiding spot and slightly peeked out, watching as the same raven haired boy from yesterday walked out of the school.

It seemed as if she wasn't the only one roaming around the school grounds. She saw him stop, causing her eyes to widen and shrink behind the trash can, her heart beating against her rib cage. Nami heard his footsteps get closer to the right of the trash can and she scooted away from his view as best as she could. She looked slightly from behind her hiding spot, seeing as he turned around the corner.

Something inside her stomach, urged herself to follow him. She looked down at her notebook, and up to where he had walked off to. She cursed and quickly stood up, peeking behind the corner. She saw him turn the other corner, behind the school, and she swiftly followed suit, her elegant feet quietly rushing to the corner of the building.

Nami looked to see where he had gone off to this time, only to see his shadow disappear behind a bush, the sound of the leaves rustling against him. Her brows furrowed, though she still proceeded to pursue the mysterious teen. When she reached the end of the bush, she found herself in a forest.

She blinked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't know there was a forest behind the school grounds. Nami found it quite mysterious, but she shook her head with a frown and continued to follow the boy.

It took a while until Luffy finally stopped, looking in all directions, before he jumped inside a hole beneath a small brush. Nami stared, her mouth agape as she walked over to the hole in the ground, looking down at the black darkness. She gulped, braced herself for the ride, and jumped in as well, doing her best to keep herself from screaming as she did not want to attract Luffy's attention. The hole was narrow, and she had to hold her knees to her body as to not scratch it against the earth.

A few seconds later, she felt the rough ground no longer grinding on her back, and she fell hard on her bottom. She muttered a curse as she stood up, rubbing her aching back. Nami looked around once again, but saw noone in sight. The sound of soft booming laughter echoed around the cave-like walls and she peeked from behind a corner to see Luffy and a bulky green haired teen standing beside him.

"Oi, Zoro. Don't tell me you got lost in here again." Luffy chuckled, causing the orange haired teen to blush. She had never seen this side of him before. It just felt so foreign to her ears to hear the boy laugh and grin like what he was doing now. It seemed as if he had not ever said or done these things at school. "Didn't Franky build this especially for you to not get lost." he joked.

Zoro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "It's not like you haven't gotten lost trying to find your way around in here."

Luffy drooped, a small pout adorning his features. To Nami, she found this extremely cute. "Oh, come on. That was like ages ago." he muttered. Zoro sighed in disbelief. "Franky only made this underground thing a few days ago."

Nami continued to listen in on their childish conversation, but she began to panic as Zoro's suspicions began to rise. Zoro raised his nose to the air and inhaled deeply.

"Hey, Luffy...Is it just me, or do you smell something." he said, his eyes flickering about the room. Nami's eyes widened, and she quietly made her way to the convenient ladder next to the slide.

"No." Luffy simply answered. "Wait, is it meat!?" he screamed, excitement in his voice and stars in his eyes. Zoro clicked his tongue. "Never mind, it's gone anyway." he said, staring at the place where Nami was at. Luffy looked at him with a bored expression, before grinning.

"Come on! The others are waiting for us!" Luffy said, getting behind him, and pushing him with his hands.

Zoro sweat dropped. "Oi, Oi! You don't have to push me! I can walk!" he exclaimed. Luffy chuckled, briefly glancing behind his shoulder at the certain spot Nami was spying on them. His brows furrowed, but his demeanour changed quickly as he turned around and proceeded to push Zoro's back.

* * *

Nami panted, her hands on her legs as she tried to regain her breathing. She looked down at the hole one more time, before sprinting out of the forest, school, and to her house.

* * *

It was dark, and the moon was out, but Nojiko still wasn't home. Nami lay in her bed, an arm covering her forehead as she looked at her digital alarm clock. 1:46 AM. She frowned, turning on her side. After a couple of minutes of laying down, Nami sat up, propping her hands to her side as she gazed at the moon above her.

She couldn't get the boy out of her mind. It seemed as if everything she thought, her mind would somehow connect it to _him._ Nami sighed, clutching her head, before letting out an exasperated groan, falling back to her mattress.

Tomorrow she would come up to him. With confidence, Nami smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Okay, just saying, but I have no idea what Nami's gonna do. =.=' I have a small idea, but that's all. Pray for me to finish the next chapter earlier, but pray more for the soldiers!


	5. Lunch

Morning soon came, filling peoples' houses with a healthy glow as the cool midnight chill slowly vanished to thin air. Inside Nami's home, she slowly awoke with bags under her eyes, a grumpy look on her face. She lazily looked at her alarm clock, her light brown eyes blinking in attempt to clear her blurry vision.

Now seeing the bold numbers of the clock, her eyes immediately widened in shock. "Kyaa!" She was late, extremely late, and she didn't know if saying that she over slept to the teacher would be a very logical excuse. Nami jumped off her bed, tripping on the blanket along the way as she ran to the bathroom with her school uniform.

* * *

She had taken a very short bath for she didn't want to smell bad, which was why her hair was still slightly wet, not having enough time to blow dry her orange locks. She squeezed a drop of water from a bundle of her hair, frowning as the liquid dropped onto her school uniform. Nami entered the quiet hallways of the high school, not one single student was there.

The orange haired woman took a deep breath and entered her class, which was unfortunately Home Economics. The teacher hated untidy work and students. She braced herself for a long period of scolding as she walked up to the supervisor and tried her best to make up a good excuse.

* * *

Soon enough, Nami found it to be Lunch already. She had prepared her lunch yesterday night before she slept, right after the encounter. She had decided to eat at the classroom at lunch today since she didn't need to go to the cafeteria. She opened her small, orange, bento box and placed her chopsticks in between her fingers, but paused as she heard the sound of metal scratch against the tiled floor. Looking up, her eyes widened in realization.

Nami had told herself she would confront him yesterday, and she completely and utterly forgot all about it. Luffy had stood up from his chair, causing the room to go quiet, and walked away, out of the classroom. Nami stared at the door, not moving, until she looked down at her lunch, and closed it with the lid. She wrapped it around with a small handkerchief, placing the chopsticks inside, and walked out of the room too.

* * *

Once again, like she did yesterday, she followed him, only this time, she was only trying to get his attention. Nami huffed angrily, her fists clenched at her sides.

"Why won't you listen to me!" she screamed into his ear, only for Luffy to completely ignore the frustrated girl.

He responded coolly, "It's cause I don't want to listen to your babbling, now stop following me, stalker." Luffy clicked his tongue at her, causing a wave of heat to come from her ears.

"Okay, that is so the last straw! First of all, I am not a stalker, you idiot!" she remarked.

"Okay," Luffy said, not looking at her eyes. "Then why were you following me yesterday, huh, stalker?"

Nami's face turned a bright red and she clutched the hem of her skirt. "It was an accident, I didn't even intend on following you..." she muttered, looking down at the ground.

Luffy stared at the expression on her face, unbeknownst to her, his eyes slightly wide, finding himself in a small trance. She reminded him so much of her, and it caused him to hurt so much. Luffy looked down too, his bangs covering his eyes as he clenched his hands into fists. Nami noticed this, making her slightly worried even if she acted like she didn't care about him at all.

He quickly turned around and began to speed walk away.

"H-H-Hey..! Wait! Where are you going?!" she asked, her hand reaching for him as she closely followed behind him, her interest piqued.

Luffy looked at her from behind his shoulder, a deep glare roughly written on his features. "Where do you think I'm going, now back off, or I'll seriously kill you with my own bare hands."

Nami's brows furrowed as she took a step back, her hand lowering. He swiftly turned around, beginning to walk away. The orange haired teen looked at his back, hearing the sound of his footsteps echoing against the floor. She looked down at her wrapped lunch and frowned in worry.

"Wait!" she said, running up to him and grabbing his wrist. Luffy looked at her with an unreadable expression. It looked like a mix between confusion, surprise, and anger.

He growled. "Let go of me."

Nami ignored him and placed her bento box in his hand. "Here."

Luffy blinked.

"What?"

"Here," she repeated. "You can have my lunch. You do look fairly hungry yourself, you're not carrying any food with you."

Luffy continued to stare at her in shock, but quickly recovered, his expression turning to a scowl. "I don't need your pity. I'll just throw this thing out into the lake." Nami frowned at him, hitting him square in the forehead. Luffy let out a surprised sound from his throat. How was this measly woman able to hurt him?

He stared at her with angry eyes, clearly pissed.

"You better not do that. That bento box cost a lot of money you know." she pouted. "Oh, and don't waste a single bit of food, okay?" she said, pointing a finger at him.

"It'd be a waste to make that in the first place." she grinned, walking away as she hummed a tune. Luffy stayed where he lay, the same shocked expression on his features, until he realized that staying there on the floor all Lunch break would be a very stupid idea.

* * *

"Luffy! YOU BASTARD!" a blonde headed high schooler yelled, apparently being held back by the arms of a curly-haired, long-nosed teenager. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE WHAT YOU DID TO THAT BEAUTIFUL WOMAN!" Fire seemed to erupt from the curly browed youth as the boy holding him back attempted to ease his anger.

Usopp sweat dropped. "Oi, oi, Sanji. Calm down already." he said, struggling to keep the squirming man in his grasp. _"You already know why Luffy's acting like this, so can you stop already!" _Usopp whispered to him, careful to not let the raven haired teen hear his words.

_"I know, I know, but there's no reason in hell why someone would act to a woman so rudely, I just can't take it!" _Sanji whispered back, grinding the cigarette between his teeth to the point it split in half.

Meanwhile, as this occurred, Luffy only grinned, chuckling at his actions. He placed the bento box in his hand, staring at the bundle before unwrapping the handkerchief from the small container, placing it beside him. He looked at the orange color covering the lid, before opening it.

Sanji blinked. "Oi, Luffy, where did you get that bento box?"

"Ah, that girl gave it to me."

Flames once again erupted from the blonde, engulfing the teen in comical fire. "WHAT?! HOW DARE YOU STEAL NAMI-SAN'S LUNCH!"

Luffy stared at him. "No I didn't. She gave it to me." Usopp finally gave in to the suited man's strength, letting out a sigh of relief as Sanji practically lunged at him.

"GRAAAGH! YOU LYING, LOUSY, LITTLE...!" Sanji screamed, shaking him by the collar.

"Oi, love cook."

Sanji turned to where the voice came from, a vein violently throbbing on his forehead. "I have no time for you right now, moss head, so go away." he seethed.

Zoro clicked his tongue, rolling his eyes. "Let go of Luffy already you perverted cook. You're just jealous that Luffy gets all the girls' attention and you just attract queer old men."

Before Luffy knew it, he was quickly released and Sanji swiftly appeared in front of the green haired man. "You annoying little tick." the blonde muttered, his brows furrowed as bot growled at each other.

Luffy only found himself laughing, though he quickly dismissed his glee and grabbed the boxed lunch, not wanting to waste a perfect lunch time. He looked down at the food, his eyes widening at the sight. It seemed to be like any other lunch, but the smell of the orange liquid poured on the meat seemed to attract his attention as he quickly gulped down the whole thing in one swallow.

He looked down at his fingers and licked off the small bit of orange sauce that dripped from the container, listening to his friends' banter as the school bell rang, signaling the end of Lunch period.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for yet another boring chapter. Just please, bear with me here! Nami will talk to Luffy again soon, well, I'm planning on making them meet again in the next chapter. Oh, and if you haven't seen, but if you have some time, please look at my story, "Caught". :P It's slightly suggestive, just to warn some of you.


	6. The Dream and Explanation

A/N: Starting from this chapter, I aim for more than 1,000 words every chapter then on. Wish me luck. ;P My excuse for the slight lateness of this chapter is "Uta no Prince-sama"! Been watching episodes. :P LOL.

* * *

It was quiet. He felt as if he was floating in the air, nothing to land or walk on. He opened his eyes, dark pupils glaring into the white scenery before him. Nothing could be seen. Only plain white was what he saw, nothing else. Luffy looked around with furrowed brows, but something small and orange could be seen in the distance.

Luffy blinked, floating over to the certain thing easily. His eyes widened, noticing that it was a woman with orange hair, her white flowing dress blending in with the blank color. The thin form turned around, facing him with a grin, a light pink on her cheeks.

He didn't dare to say her name. "It's...you." Was what came out of his throat instead. It sounded choked, as if there was no moisture in his mouth.

The certain orange haired lady's grin smoothed into a soft smile, a loving gaze, he saw in her eyes. He was speechless as she reached up, touching his cheek with her silky, white hand.

"Luffy..."

* * *

The raven haired teen quickly shot up, sweat beading down his forehead as he attempted to calm his labored breathing. "It's a dream." he said in between pants. Soon enough, he returned to his normal state and he fell back on his mattress, a deep frown on his face.

Luffy turned on his side, finding himself thinking about that certain red-headed woman. He was sure he didn't like her at all, but something inside his stomach told him no, which confused him even more. His lips formed a straight line as he furrowed his brows.

He ignored the feeling in his chest and forced himself to relax and fall asleep.

* * *

It was currently afternoon as Luffy walked down the corridor silently, until Nami had suddenly popped out of nowhere and jumped beside him. He had almost ran into someone else in shock as he stared at her beaming expression.

"Hey, Luffy." she chimed, skipping across the hallway next to him as he tried to walk away.

"You have no right to call me by my first name." Luffy said, glaring at her from behind his shoulder. Nami pouted, puffing out her cheeks.

"Oh, come on. Quit with the act already." she said, reaching up to pinch his cheek. "I know you're not really like this." she smiled.

Luffy stared at her. "Get away from me." he growled. "You know nothing about me, and you never will." he said, pushing her away. Nami shrieked as she fell to the floor.

"Excuse me, but a certain someone has told me a thing or two about you." Nami muttered, standing up and dusting herself off as she watched him freeze on spot. His front was turned away from her as he slowly swiveled his head, a scowl etched on his features.

"Stop lying, you know nothing about me."

The tangerine haired woman smirked, placing her hands on her hips, "Oh, really?" she cooed. "Then how do I know that a certain slut dumped you only a few mon-"

Luffy suddenly slapped the palm of his hand on her lips, causing the girl to let out a muffled sound. His brows were furrowed as he stared intently into her eyes. "How do you know that..." Nami took his hand off her mouth. She stuck out her tongue.

"Nope. Not telling you."

The raven haired teen stared at her in surprise before yelling, "Tell me, NOW!" he shouted.

"Oh, you greedy boy." she whispered. "You can't wait can't you?" she muttered in a lustful tone.

Luffy snapped and he quickly grabbed her wrist, dragging her away until both were out of sight. "Oi, Oi, Oi! Where are you taking me?!" Nami screamed, eyes wide. She was quite shocked as he pulled her in a small enclosed janitor's room and locked the door behind him. Her heart was beating quite fast, and she found it utterly annoying.

He turned to her, placing his forearm beside her head, his nose touching her's. "Who told you."

Nami stood there, speechless, as she swallowed, trying her best to avoid his gaze. "I'm not telling you..." she said, her fists clenching at her sides as her knees slightly buckled, attempting to sink back to the cabinet behind her. She remained silent, a small sheen of sweat on her forehead.

It took the teen some time to acknowledge the fact that she disliked the position they were in and he smirked, taking it as an advantage. He snaked an arm around her waist, causing the girl to gasp, and pulled her closer to his body. He then softly nudged his chin on her shoulder, blowing lightly in her ear as he spoke.

"If you don't tell me, I'll take your virginity." he smiled, voice husky. Nami took in a quick intake of breath, but it wasn't like there was enough air inside the closet anyway, and attempted to push his body away from hers.

"Get away from me." she demanded, even if a light flush forced itself onto her cheeks.

Luffy raised an eyebrow, his evil grin widening further, "Oh, I'm not letting go until you answer my question." he growled, putting some pressure against the thin girl's waist, tightening his hold in anger. Nami stared at the back of his head, still trying to pry him off of her, but to no avail, she sighed in exasperation and relaxed against his hold.

The slightly confused boy lifted his head, "You're telling me already? Wow, that was fast."

Nami landed a swift punch to his shoulder-blade, a small grunt in response as he clenched his teeth, still finding how she could hurt him, for even the slightest, a bit strange.

"I'm not telling you anything." she replied in confidence, her brows furrowing as she made her decision clear to herself.

Luffy stared at her, until he chuckled a deep and very calm laugh. "You're persistent, but I'm not letting you get away next time." he whispered into her ear as he turned around, keeping his hands around the tangerine haired woman as he opened the door, letting the smell of clean oxygen enter her system, the closet was a bit stuffy.

The raven haired boy looked down at the girl once more, giving her a blank stare before walking out of the room, his hands slowly trailing along the side of her waist, sending a shiver down her spine. He looked at her, and she looked at him. But he quickly disturbed the unwelcomed silence by speeding away, leaving a flushed woman standing inside the janitor room, frowning in wonder.

Nami watched him, a bead of sweat forming on her brow, before clenching her teeth, and yelling, "W-Wait...!" It had sounded slightly cracked and she seemed hesitant on what she was about to say. She gave a sigh, but told him anyway.

"The long-nosed guy...with curly hair...told me a bit of what happened a few months ago..." she mumbled, staring at the floor nervously as she rubbed her arm with her other hand. Even if his back was turned, she could tell that he was shocked by the information, for he let out a choked noise from his throat.

Luffy tightened his hands into fists, and walked away, his sandals slapping against the ground, without a word. The tangerine haired woman felt only a bit guilty for blurting out information like that, but she knew he would understand. Well, at least she thought he would.

"Sorry, Usopp..." Nami sighed. "Guess I broke the promise, eh?"

* * *

A/N: Gugh...Why must you come upon me, writers' block! Yes, I am literally stuck now. Oh, and you might notice the really OOCness of the characters, but it's just for entertainment purposes only. :) I didn't check the grammar or spelling of the chapter. Too lazy. Hope you don't mind.


	7. Thoughts and Feelings

With a grumpy look on his face, Luffy stomped off upstairs, knowing fully well that his friends awaited him there. He couldn't believe Usopp had told that girl about what happened. He was his friend after all, and they all promised that they would not tell the incident to anyone. Though there had been rumours spreading around after the day she had broken up with him, and he found himself quite annoyed by this.

The raven haired teen slammed open the door and looked around, finding a rather small group of students gathered on a large picnic blanket, all eyes on him. He grinned, and this caused the others to smile as well, but he quickly sent a look in Usopp's direction, a slightly angered look, but not one to seriously hurt someone's feelings. The once laughing young boy blinked in confusion at the gaze as Luffy made his way to him.

"Oi, Usopp..." Luffy began, plopping down in front of the long-nosed man, sending a piercing glare to his eyes. "Do you have an idea of why _that_ girl kinda knows a bit about me..." he began mumbling, his voice trailing off. "Oh, I don't know."

"How she knows about _that_."

He had emphasized the word, and he knew that his other friends were looking at them quite strangely. Luffy noticed the teen beginning the sweat and he pouted.

"A-A-About wh-what, L-Luffy...?" Usopp stuttered, faking a confused expression as he shrugged, shaking his head. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said, obviously lying.

Luffy frowned, sighing. "Usopp...I thought you promised..." he mumbled, sounding rather disappointed. This caused the other boy to deflate in guilt, his brows furrowing.

"I'm sorry I broke the promise, Luffy..." Usopp said, looking down at the ground. "But I only told her because the others and I noticed..." The boy paused, before looking into his friend's eyes. "...that she reminded you of _her_."

Luffy's eyes widened in slight shock. He blinked twice, focusing on Usopp's gaze once again. "But that doesn't explain why you told her!"

The long-nosed boy inhaled, exhaling slowly through his nose, "We only did it for your own good. We know that she deeply reminds you of her, and so I told her what happened so she'd understand."

The words felt heavy against his mind as his brain slowly took in the information. "_We_?" Luffy squeaked out, his voice slightly cracked.

"Yeah." Usopp said. "I asked the others' opinions about it first before I told Nami. Everyone practically agreed to it, so..."

Luffy remained silent, a blank expression on his face. The air was thick with tension and the crew members quickly acknowledged it. Out of the blue, Luffy's face suddenly lit up, a bright grin spread across his features. "It okay!"

"I don't mind letting her know." said Luffy.

"Luffy..." a raven haired beauty mumbled, her brows creased in worry.

"I'm fine, now lets eat our lunch before lunch break is over!" Luffy chuckled. His friends watched him with concern written on their expressions, Usopp especially, felt quite bad about telling the girl about the current situation of the black-haired teen. The long-nosed man lowered his head in guilt.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

* * *

The moon was up. The light shining from the window and reflecting on Luffy's face. His eyes were wide awake, looking straight at the ceiling. It was simply impossible for him to sleep. He wasn't angry at Usopp for telling, but instead, he was wondering how the orange haired woman would start acting to him. He couldn't help but feel somehow attracted to her, and that didn't really help his current situation.

He turned on his side, resting his head onto his arm and attempted to sleep once again, for he wasn't getting much sleep he had needed the last few days.

* * *

Morning soon came as Luffy stumbled slowly through the crowded hallway. He felt a light tap on his left shoulder and glanced back, only to see noone behind him. He grumbled in annoyance but jumped as he found a brightly smiling orange haired girl standing right in front of him.

"Good morning," she chirped, tilting her head slightly to the side.

Luffy sighed in annoyance and walked past her, leaving a grumbling Nami in tow.

"Hey! Don't be rude! At least say good morning back!" Nami pouted, crossing her arms.

"Could you please stop following me everywhere I go? It's kinda getting annoying." he said, walking slightly faster to lose her through the crowd. Once he was sure she was gone, he looked to where he was heading, only to almost run straight into Nami again. She had a serious expression on her face.

"Excuse me, but when that long nosed guy told me about your problem, I saw something in his eyes and I knew you had to be fixed. Now suck it up! Your friends are worried about you!" exclaimed Nami, jabbing a finger at his chest.

Finding himself quickly enraged by this, he grabbed her wrist roughly and growled. "Don't go spouting out crap like that! You don't know anything, and you should have never even tried to approach me in the first place!" his grip tightened around her wrist and she gasped at the sudden surge of pain circulating through her body. Her hand began to shake and Luffy took notice.

He blinked and quickly released her arm, eyes wide in shock. This was the first time she had ever seen him look so surprised before, it caused her to just stop and stare at him. Luffy though, acknowledged her gaze and scowled like what an animal would do, and sprinted away.

This was probably the second time he had left her immensely bewildered to the point she felt like tearing up her mind. It was very confusing, but before she left school, she had told herself to try to open up the mysterious boy as best as she could. After all, she was very curious of how he really acted in the inside.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter. I've been in the mood to write other stories lately...I have many plots in mind. So, please don't be surprised to find me starting to write other multi-chap stories. Hahaha.


	8. Saviour and Best Friends

It was a warm, sunny day. The straw hat crew just recently finished eating their lunch together and now, they head back to their normal classes. It was when the certain black-haired teen walked down the hallway, that he heard a high-pitched scream from around the corner. It was most likely a girl, or a really cowardly boy.

He proceeded to walk, glancing to see the situation occurring. It was a group of wanna be boys, crowding around, who he guessed was a girl. Shrugging his shoulders, Luffy turned to go to class, until he caught a glimpse of orange from the corner of his eye. He quickly turned around, eyes wide, only to see the one of the teenagers pinning a familiar girl to the lockers.

Something shot threw his system, and his eyes darkened, beginning to walk with heavy steps toward the small crowd. Two from the group that had crowded from the back noticed his presence and looked over to him, both with ugly smirks on their faces.

"What is it? Have you finally decided to join us, Monkey D. Luffy?" he grinned, "If you are, you can join in on the fun." he licked his lips and pointed to the scene happening before him.

Luffy raised his head and glared at the two, "Get out of my way." he walked past them as they slowly fell to the ground, unconscious.

When he reached the man crushing the girl against the lockers, his team mates cowering behind them with some gone, he raised his fist and hit the man at the side of his head with all the strength he could muster. Unfortunately, the man had been holding the girl against himself, and his grip on her loosened as they were both thrown into the air.

The girl screamed, afraid of hitting the ground, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, her drop stopped, and she opened her eyes, surprised to see the same black-haired boy, that kept telling her to go away, holding her against his chest. His eyes were fixated on the man he sent flying, his gaze hard and serious.

A small blush appeared on her cheeks as she attempted to hide her face against her bangs.

Luffy didn't know what he was feeling, but it felt great to punch that guy, yet there was something in the pit of his stomach that bothered him. He looked down at the embarrassed woman that lay in his arms and realized, his eyes widening. Why did he help her? Why does he feel satisfied for punching that guy? Why did he even save her when she fell?

Nami shifted her eyes to him, only to see that he was looking at her too, with wide eyes in fact. "Y-You know you didn't have to save me, right?" she muttered, crossing her arms as she pouted. "I had the situation under control..."

It had shocked her to the full limit to see Luffy's gaze soften, a small smile replacing the frown he wore as she said those things. Her face turned red and she looked away. She felt soft and hot breathing against her ear as he said softly,

"If I didn't save you, what would've happened if I didn't come to your aid, my Queen," he whispered huskily, sending a shiver down the girl's spine and another shade of red to appear on the her face. Luffy chuckled to her reaction and gently put her down, though she had fallen almost immediately for her legs wouldn't hold her up.

Luffy caught her once again and smiled. He didn't know what was wrong with him, though he seemed to be having fun teasing her like that. Nami felt extremely embarrassed and slightly aroused as she stood up herself and patted down her skirt.

"Hey, where's my thank you?" he smirked, crossing his arms behind his head as he watched her freeze in place.

"U-um. Thanks." she mumbled. He had barely heard her, but he didn't care. He watched as she turned around a corner, and disappeared. As soon as she was gone, Luffy mentally kicked himself for doing that, yet he felt happy, he didn't know why.

* * *

A wide grin was plastered across the raven haired boy's face as he walked home with his best friend. Roronoa Zoro was his name, he was quite famous himself, being the right hand man for the most noticed boy at school. The green haired companion yawned and cast a glance at his happy comrade.

"Oi, Luffy..." he began, closing both of his eyes.

Luffy turned to look at him, now walking backwards, "What is it, Zoro? Did you forget where your house was again?" he chuckled, slapping his back, which resorted to an angry lump on his head.

"No, why the hell would I forget where my own house is?!" he screamed into his ear.

Luffy pouted, rubbing his head, "But you forgot last time..." he muttered, "I had to go ask Sanji to pick-"

Zoro quickly interrupted him by yelling, "I don't need you to tell me again!" he huffed, causing his friend to laugh.

Silence began to engulf the two, no word being spoken as they walked. Still, it wasn't uncomfortable silence. Zoro stared at Luffy's back, his eyebrows narrowed and a frown on his face.

"Luffy..." he said again, only with a more serious tone added. "You know we're all worried about you..." he watched Luffy's shoulders slightly tense. "If you're not going to do anything, then I will do it for you."

The black-haired teen's gaze averted to the concrete floor, sweat forming on his forehead as Zoro's words slowly sunk in. "I...know..." he sighed, clutching the handle of his bag. "but...I don't know what to do."

Zoro smirked, "Tell her already, she'll understand." he said, patting his friend's back, "Plus, I already told Usopp to go tell her the rest of the story."

Luffy's head swiveled around, his feet coming to a screeching halt, "Whaat!?"

The green haired man sweat dropped at the expression he wore, waving both hands to signal for him to calm down. "No need to be shocked, there's nothing to worry about." he said.

"How can there be nothing to worry about, Zoro?!" Luffy exclaimed, quite surprised by the sudden information, "Do you have any idea of what could happen to me?!"

Zoro walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. He smirked, eyes looking straight ahead, "I'm pretty sure you could handle any situation that would come your way. Isn't that right, Luffy?"

The raven haired boy's eyes widened, feeling the man's hand leave his shoulder. Luffy could hear his footsteps against the concrete and he quickly turned around, pointing to another direction, opposite of where the green haired man was walking off to.

"Ah, Zoro, your house is over there." Luffy grinned.

Zoro froze, and slowly turned the other direction, muttering something under his breath. Luffy laughed, jogging after his best friend.

* * *

A/N: Exactly 1,200 words, not counting this Author's Note of course. Here, lilylove58, a scene where Luffy saves Nami from random people. I don't really think it's romantic though. Sorry if it isn't. Oh, and Butterfree, I noticed that I'm not really including the other straw hats in this story too, so I'll try. This story is now on free write from this chapter on. I'll plan on writing down some ideas when it comes to me. Hope you enjoyed! :)


	9. A Change Of Heart

A/N: I'm really sorry for the long wait, guys. I think I made you guys wait for like...a month. But at least I made this one twice the words of one chapter. 2,281 exact, if you don't count the A/Ns. **To ALL the readers reading this, the mysterious girl who had a relationship with Luffy is annonymous! I don't know who she is, so I'll leave that up to you to decide.** I hope you enjoy. :) Also, it wouldn't hurt to add a bit of drama here and there, right? ;P

To OneFairy: Actually, your prediction with the love triangle had never popped up in my mind once. Haha...I wasn't planning on there being a love triangle. As you can see in the A/N, I never knew who this _she_ was. And Hancock is definitely NOT going to be the _she_ in your mind. :P

* * *

"Are you sure it's alright, Ms. Nico?" a blonde student asked, his brows furrowed in worry.

The raven haired teacher smiled warmly, "Yes, I think it is best to leave them, Sanji-san." The student nodded slowly in agreement. Nico Robin, the history teacher, has a very strong relationship with the certain group, even if she is a teacher.

"She's right. It's best to leave them to work it out themselves." Zoro claimed with a yawn, leaning against the wall to sleep.

"Che, like you know any better, marimo." Sanji spat, walking over to him and sending a foot down his head.

Zoro opened an eye and raised his arm, just in time to catch Sanji's foot. "You wanna go, dart board?!" he yelled, his grip tightening on the other. The green haired man put a hand on the hilt of one of the swords beside him and unsheathed the blade.

Sanji grit his teeth and smirked.

"What the hell kind of person would bring swords to school, shitty carrot top." he said.

And with that, both began to fight, a cloud of dust accumulating around them as they fought and yelled insults back to each others faces.

Usopp sighed at their antics and turned to Robin.

"Robin-sensei, is it _really_ okay that I told Nami a bit of Luffy's break up?" Usopp asked, the feeling of guilt weighing down on his shoulders. "I think it just made everything between them worse..." he said, rubbing his arm with his other hand.

Robin smiled down at him, "I do not believe it has made the relationship between the two worse." she said reassuringly, "In fact, I think it has only made the situation better than it was before."

Usopp perked up at her words and raised his head, looking at her questioningly.

"How so?"

The teacher's smile widened.

"I find that you'll see soon enough."

The black-haired teen raised a brow, but quickly dropped the subject.

* * *

He walked across the quiet hallway, his shoes leaving a sound as it came in contact with the tiled floor. He was supposed to be at Lunch right now, but he decided otherwise and didn't go upstairs to where his friends would gather. He didn't know where exactly he was going, and he didn't know why he was even walking around in the first place.

Luffy stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, his eyebrows furrowed. The things that Zoro had told him just yesterday...He knew that he was right. But, what should he do? If he doesn't do anything, nothing would change. What would his friends do? Would they keep telling him? Would they just brush it off? Yeah, right. He scoffed.

He stopped walking and just stared at a small puddle of water on the floor, his eyebrows furrowing. He didn't know what to do. It was frustrating. What to do...What to do...What to do...

The question echoed in his mind as he clenched his fists, grinding his teeth in agony. He let out a sudden scream, his hands shot up to his head, clutching his cranium. He felt like ripping something apart. He didn't know what to do! What should he do? He wasn't getting much sleep recently, since that certain dream, he couldn't get a single nap in.

He thought it had began to affect his physical and mental health for the bags under his eyes had begun to grow darker in color. He decided to go to the bathroom and wash his groggy face with water to wake himself up. When he was near the boys washroom, the sound of another set of footsteps sounded.

The sound stopped and he looked up, only to see a certain tangerine haired woman staring back at him, a paper towel in her hands. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just gazing back at each other with neutral expressions, until, that is, Nami began to frown.

Her thin brows dipped down her forehead, a scowl on her face. "Oh, it's you."

Luffy just sighed and brushed her off, heading inside the bathroom. Her features slipped to one that looked offended as she crumpled up the paper towel in her hands and threw it at his back.

He stiffened and turned around, replying with a bored tone.

"What?"

Nami scoffed, "Don't "What?" me!" she exclaimed. "And stop trying to ignore me! It's not like I have some kind of disease or anything!"

He leaned down, picking up the paper towel she threw on the floor and stood back up, throwing the dirty material back to her. "Throw away your trash." She didn't attempt to catch it, letting it land beneath her feet.

Luffy swiveled around once again, wanting the girl to go and leave him alone. It is her that's causing him to be like this in the first place. He felt a light hit to the side of his head and he turned to her with a frown.

"I can't believe you're avoiding me just because I look like a girl you used to date," she said, crossing her arms under her bust. Luffy stared at her with wide eyes. "I mean, come on, I-"

Before she knew it, he stood looming over her with an expression that looked pained and infuriated at the same time. "I'm sorry, but what would you do if an impersonator of your ex suddenly came to your life after getting over your break up, huh?!" Nami made a throaty sound in surprise and couldn't help but feel quite offended by his words as she reacted on instinct and raised her palm to his face.

A loud slap echoed throughout the quiet hallway. She huffed, clenching her hand to a fist and hitting the teen's chest without giving him some time to regain his senses. Though her punch had not made Luffy stumble back the slightest, she kept her fist there.

Nami did not know why, but she felt tears begin to sting her eyes. "Imposter?!" she yelled, angry at what he had called her. "You know, you can be such a pain in the ass!"

Behind his dark bangs, Luffy furrowed his brows and clenched his teeth as she landed another hit to his chest. It did not hurt as much as the first hit she had done to his cheek. "I am myself!" he heard her yell.

"Hey-"

Another one, now to his stomach.

"Hey, I-"

And yet, she disrupted him again by landing one on his chest yet again.

Luffy felt slightly pissed at the woman as he raised his head and looked down at her eyes, which was concealed by her bangs. He noticed that she was about to hit him again, but he caught her wrist before she could do as she wanted. His gaze became hard and serious as he waited for her.

Nami finally raised her head and locked her eyes with his. He stiffened slightly as he saw a single tear slide down her cheek. Without thinking, he roughly pulled the light figure to him and let his lips meet hers. She did not respond in a good way and instead placed her hands on his shoulders, pushing his face away from her flushed one.

His brows furrowed at this as he snaked an arm around her and placed his hand to the back of her head, pushing her forward. Right before their lips met, Nami prevented it with her hands to his chest.

She looked away and said, "I won't let you."

Luffy looked down at her with hooded eyes and opened his mouth to talk.

"Nami."

The single name that dared to spill out of his throat caused her to stiffen in shock as more unknown tears slid down. His lips caught hers once again as Nami roughly pushed him away. Her strength felt like nothing compared to his as he sighed. She shivered at the feel of his breath against her lips.

"Nami..." he trailed off, "You're not like her,...you're...different."

The currently pinned teen scoffed, furiously wiping at her eyes. She couldn't help but feel slightly nervous for his sudden mood swing. It was strange seeing him so calm and not enraged.

"Yeah...I'm different..."

"No, I mean...good..different."

Nami frowned, her brows creasing further. "You dumb ass, the-"

His head shot forward, capturing her lips with his and slowly trailing his hand up her shoulder-blade. Without warning, he walked forward, pinning her to the wall, and licked her bottom lip. A small whimper escaped her throat, to which she mentally kicked herself for.

He quickly parted and a smirk placed itself on his lips. She lightly blushed at this and crossed her arms, turning her head to face the other way. Luffy chuckled and she shifted her gaze slightly to his face. What surprised her was that there was no smirk on his face, and instead, there was a bright grin across his features.

"Like I said, you're way different than her," he said, a soft smile replacing the grin. "You're prettier, smarter, curvier..."

She half heartedly smacked the side of his head and pouted quite childishly.

"You have no right to ogle me, pervert."

Luffy grinned with a laugh. "Funny too."

They remained quiet as he proceeded to stare her down. Nami fidgeted slightly under his gaze. She forced herself to look up at him and didn't expect to see him staring at her with such intense filled eyes.

"You were really annoying..." he began.

"Oh, really...?" she sneered, a throbbing fist ready to pummel down a certain black-haired teen.

"But now...I don't really think that you're _as_ annoying." Before he knew it, he was laying flat on the floor, a large, fresh bump on top of his cranium. He twitched and sat up with a frown.

"For a girl, you sure do hit hard, Nami." he whined, rubbing the bump currently in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, YOU IDIOT!"

"OWW! It hurts!"

"IT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR ACTING LIKE A SMART ASS!" she screamed, crossing her arms. "I don't get why you would even act like that in the first place!"

Luffy grew quiet as he shifted his gaze to the floor, grabbing the straw hat that hung behind his back and placing it on top of his head. Come to think of it, Nami had never noticed the hat until now that is. It looked old and tattered, she wondered why he chose the straw hat to wear for school.

"I was in a relationship with a girl last year." he paused, the brim of the straw hat covering his eyes. "She had to move away, but there was this one point in time before I knew she had to move that I kind of wanted to break up with her."

Nami's brows furrowed as she listened to the story.

"A few days before she had to move, I saw her cheating with another guy..." Another pause of silence and he continued. "and I didn't want to tell her that I want our relationship to be through, 'cause I thought I would hurt her feelings, but in the end, she was the one to break up with me."

"Luffy..." Nami muttered, quite concerned for the boy. She felt extremely guilty for bugging him and for even entering his life. She heard him chuckle and he looked up, a wide grin on his face.

"But I think that breaking up was for the better!" he exclaimed, smiling up at her.

He sat up and placed his palm against her cheek. "Plus, now I'm able to do this." he gently pressed his lips to hers. She smiled, a small giggle coming out of her mouth. He parted and raised a brow.

"Why're you laughing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

She grinned. "To think that that bad boy act was all fake, of course, I knew you were hiding something from me." she snickered.

"Oh," Luffy said, "that wasn't an act." he smirked.

Nami blushed at his hooded expression. "You're such an idiot." she sighed.

"Shishishishishi." Luffy laughed.

A certain memory suddenly popped into the tangerine haired girl's mind. "Ahh...Oh yeah."

"Hmm? What is it?" he asked.

"About yesterday..." Nami muttered, her gaze shifting to the ground, "I just wanted to say that you really didn't have to save me." she said. "I'm not some kind of damsel in distress."

"You sure sounded like one though..." he said.

Nami held her hand up to his face and lightly flicked his forehead. He had noticed that the light flick was far different than her punches and grinned at this. Something dawned onto Nami's mind, and she wondered how the recent events would affect their relationship now.

She shrugged, deciding to just go along with any more upcoming events.

"Have you eaten lunch yet?" she asked.

Luffy blinked and then, his stomach growled. Quite loudly at that. Nami sweat dropped and Luffy laughed.

"Nope!" he grinned. "But I'm sure my friends are still eating lunch upstairs."

Nami sported a grin of her own and clasped her hand around his. "Well then, It'd be great to meet your friends, Luffy." she smiled. "Well?"

"Let's go?" he said with a tilt of his head.

"Mm." she agreed.

_**THE END**_

* * *

A/N: And they lived happily ever after. :) Nah, just kidding. This story isn't complete yet! One more chapter to go! :D Just hope I'll update faster. Well, I've already started on it.


	10. Epilogue: The Events After

A/N: The last chapter...Actually, this is practically like some crappy excuse of an epilogue just so the number of chapters could be even. =.=" Anyhow, hope you enjoy...Hahaha...I didn't reread this, so, sorry if you see some mistakes...

To Toreh: Yes, I can see that the depth is pretty crapped up. =.=" Sorry if it bothers you somehow. Didn't mean for the story to have some kind of angsty depth really. Thanks for the feedback. :)

* * *

A full week had passed after the small incident that certain day, and both Luffy and Nami's relationship had now grown and flourished for the better. Nami had formed a fairly close bond with Luffy's friends after he had invited her to be a part of their group of friends, and now, she found herself relatively close to the certain raven haired teacher.

Nami fit snugly with the group and couldn't wish for any more than being able to be close to them.

It was finally summer vacation, and Luffy had announced that he had gotten free tickets for an amusement park from a relative. And now, the crew, dressed in their casual, outdoor clothing, stood before the park gates, gaping, smiling or just simply not caring.

Luffy and Usopp stared at the tall rides in amazement. They made a run to the tallest one in the park, but just before they could get far, Nami grabbed the collars of their shirts and stopped them.

"Oi, Oi, Oi..." she muttered with an exasperated sigh.

Both pouted in disappointment at her, but paused to listen anyway.

"Okay, first of all, somebody _please_ go with Zoro." she said, looking across the group, but found that there was no familiar green hair to be seen. She drooped. "He's...gone...You've gotta be kidding me!"

She heard chuckles from behind her and turned around, giving both teens a lump on their heads.

"Hey! I wasn't laughing!" Usopp said, holding the bruise with both hands.

Nami ignored him and grumbled. "We'll find him soon enough..." She looked down at her wristwatch. "Alright, we gather back at the gates at nine, okay, guys?" she said, looking up at them and seeing as they nodded.

"Nami-swan, is it alright if I go with you?" Sanji asked, wiggling like a noodle. She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, but someone grabbed her wrist and began to drag her away to the park.

She made a noise of surprise and looked behind her shoulder, only to see Luffy, leading her to who knows where.

"Luffy?!"

"Shishishi!"

"Seriously!" Nami said, but quickly spun her head around and yelled back to the crew. "Sorry, Sanji-kun! We meet at nine, alright!"

When the two figures faded into the crowd, Sanji grit his teeth and muttered incoherent words. His mood immediately changed once he thought of the other female of the crew. Sanji turned around, "Robin-chwaan!"

"Ack!" the cigarette between his lips fell out of his mouth. "She's gone!" He then realized that his other friends had chosen to part their separate ways. He sighed in defeat.

* * *

Nami painted for air, her hands on her knees. Luffy had finally stopped dragging her as he stared at her, a blank expression on his face. Nami stood up once she regained her breath and glared at him.

Luffy grinned at her, "Come on, let's go get on some ri-"

The tangerine haired teen shot a fist to the top of his head, sending him crouching to the ground, holding his head in pain. He whined, but stood up anyway.

"Geez!" she sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "At least tell me you're going to drag me away before doing so!"

Luffy grinned, and without warning, clasped his hand around her more feminine ones and began to drag her again, to which she had just complained about.

"Oi! Wait a second, Luffy!"

She found that those were the last words she had said before being forced to many different heart exhilarating rides. Though some were quite nicer and calmer than the other ones, Luffy found them to be extremely boring and always came back to the roller coasters and spinning tea cups.

Nami stepped out of the tea-cup shaped enclosure once the ride manager had unlocked their gate and quickly headed to the nearest trash can after taking one step onto the flat ground.

Luffy soon followed after with a grin, though it was gone no second later after seeing the red head's actions. He too headed to the nearest bin and heaved whatever lurched up his throat. She had now completely lost her breakfast as she looked down at the contents she threw up in disgust, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Once she felt righted enough to speak, she raised her head, turned to the teen across from her and glared.

"You idiot!" she said, ignoring the strange looks the pair earned from the walking crowd. "I swear, if you make me go on another one of those rides, I will strangle you until you choke and see a glimpse of hell itself!" she threatened with a fist, a comical tick mark on her forehead.

Luffy lifted himself off the trash can and chuckled.

"Shishishi," he laughed and walked up to her, a wide grin on his face. "Let's go eat, Nami! I'm hungry," he exclaimed, pouting at his grumbling stomach.

Nami sighed, "I don't think I'll be eating anything after that..." she muttered.

He frowned, putting a hand to his chin and closing his eyes in thought.

"Hmm..." he said, opening his eyes. "I'll still need to take you with me 'cause I don't have any money with me."

Once he said that, he laughed boisterously, scratching the back of his head with a grin. Nami sweat dropped as she sighed once again.

"Fine..."

Luffy chuckled, "Well then, come on!" he said, grabbing her hand instead of her wrist and leading her to the closest restaurant. Nami felt slightly irritated at his catch-Nami-off-guard-and-drag-her-to-places strategy and sighed, looking at the back of his head.

When their pace slowed to a walk, her gaze trailed down his arm to look at their connected hands. She felt her insides become fuzzy as she smiled warmly.

* * *

After an extremely light lunch, much to Luffy's disappointment, the strange pair made their way to a quiet park, where they walked across the light, brown colored stone path. Nami took in the aroma of the flowers and trees around them with a smile, her hands tucked behind her back.

She was grateful of the beautiful green house installed in the amusement park. It was new and clean for they had put the section in the park only a year ago. Plus, not much people go inside the paradise for they would like to enjoy the rides on the other side of the wall instead.

In fact, she felt as if they were the only ones in the green house at that moment for the air felt still and peaceful, the sounds of the birds and other animals placed in the exhibit sounding throughout the walls.

It was a few minutes after they had begun to walk that she noticed his quiet behaviour. He hadn't even said a word since they finished eating lunch. Had he not been satisfied by the small amount of food?

Nami raised a confused brow and leaned forward slightly.

"Luffy?" she asked, her brows furrowing at his thoughtful expression. He jumped and blinked, before turning to her with owlish eyes. "Is something bothering you?" she asked.

Luffy stared at her for a moment, his expression unchanged and owl like. He tilted his head and blinked.

"Eh?"

Nami sweat dropped and sighed. She noticed she had been doing that lately. With a wave of her hand, she resumed walking with a smile. "Never mind."

The ebony haired teen raised a brow at her back, but jogged forwards to catch up with the girl.

A few minutes of silence passed by once again until he called her name.

"Nami..." he said, the shadow of the brim of his hat covering his eyes. He stopped walking, to which Nami did too and stared at the boy with a worried expression.

"What is it...?"

His gaze was to the ground, and soon enough, he lifted his head and looked at her straight in the eyes, his features hardened and serious. This caught Nami completely off guard as her breath caught in her throat.

"Sorry."

"Eh? Sorry for what?" she said, now completely and utterly confused by his words.

"I'm sorry..." he paused, his gaze faltering and looking off to the trees behind her. "for acting like that towards you."

Nami stood in front of him, a look of shock spreading through her features. Now that definitely caught her off guard. She hadn't even thought of the incident that much ever since he started acting like himself. She blinked, her lips forming a straight line. Then, she sighed and smiled at him.

"You idiot, stop pulling back up the past, you know I wouldn't ever _not_ forgive you." she said with a simple wave of her hand.

Luffy gaped at her, "But Nami, I don't like how I treated you, you shouldn't just-" She silenced him by putting a finger to his lips. He frowned at the action and made a throaty sound of surprise as she leaned up, pushing herself up on his shoulders, and lightly kissed the tip of his nose.

Nami pulled back with a grin, hitting his forehead half heartedly. "I forgive you. Now shut up about it," said Nami as she walked backwards and began to stroll along the path until she felt his hand wrap around her wrist.

She stopped and turned around to question him, but he quickly pulled her against him, hugging her waist as he buried his chin to her shoulder. He felt the orange strands of her hair poke at his cheek and he grinned, inhaling her scent, which smelled faintly of tangerines and shampoo.

The orange haired woman tensed slightly at the sudden proximity, but eventually relaxed once he tightened his hold on her and he said these simple words.

"Thanks, Nami."

She smiled and hugged him back. Silence engulfed the area around them and Nami wondered just how long it would take until he would release her.

"Hey, Nami?"

"Hmm?"

"How come you never talked about what happened that day?"

"..."

"Nami?" he asked, lifting his head to look at her averted gaze.

"I don't know..." she said with furrowed brows. He grinned at her and slowly leaned forward, his mouth slightly parted as he closed his eyes. She felt his breath warm her face as she too closed her eyes, leaning towards him with her heart pounding.

Their lips met and Luffy tilted his head, placing his hand behind her head to keep her still. Nami bit his bottom lip lightly and licked it, causing a grunt from the other. Luffy forced his tongue through her closed lips and began to stroke hers. She whimpered slightly and slid her hands around his neck as both their tongues fought for dominance.

They soon parted and stared at each other with half lidded gazes.

"Hmm..." she hummed, ruffling his hair with a hand behind his head. "You're an idiot, you know?"

Luffy grinned and kissed her again, chuckling against her smiling lips.

* * *

Zoro stood up from his sitting position against the tree, hidden from the pair's view. With a smirk, he made his way out of the green house, walking to a random direction.

He scratched the back of his head as he looked up at a dead-end.

"Where were the gates again?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the crappy ending. XD That's just what I do. I make some _ugly_ endings. Just wanted to say this, thank you guys! All of you who favorited, alerted, reviewed, etc.! I highly appreciate all the feedback. :) Thanks everyone! :D Also, this chapter is pretty late because I've been watching Attack on Titan. I highly recommend that anime. :)


End file.
